The present invention relates to a control apparatus for torque converter directly coupling clutch in automatic transmissions.
There is known an automatic transmission which is so arranged as to permit a shift pattern selectively to be switched over between different speed ranges. It is also known that such prior art transmission has no clutch control means of the type disclosed herein which can improve fuel economy and car driving capabilities.